1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, whereby the display apparatus has a decreased weight and thickness.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emissive display apparatuses having a wide viewing angle, an excellent contrast ratio, and a high response time.
Accordingly, the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are highlighted as they can be applied to mobile display apparatuses such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra-slim notebook, a tablet personal computer, a flexible display apparatus, or the like, or can be applied to electronic/electric appliances such as ultra-slim televisions.
Organic light-emitting display apparatus may realize colors in a manner that a hole and an electron that are injected into an anode and a cathode, respectively, are recombined and emit light in an emission layer (EML), and in this regard, when an exciton that is combination of the hole and the electron turns to a ground state from an excited state, emission occurs.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus is weak to moisture, an encapsulation process is performed to encapsulate a substrate whereon a thin-film layer is formed. However, when the encapsulation process is performed, if an encapsulation member has a large thickness, it is difficult to achieve a light weight and slimness of an organic light-emitting display apparatus.